With the advent of digital cinema, considerable attention has been directed to potential commercial advantages that become available when using content that is generated and transmitted electronically. For example, digital cinema provides the capability to provide multiple versions of a movie or of movie scenes, as well as the capability to adapt the content of individual scenes based on audience demographics. Because the content of the motion picture and its associated advertising is transmitted electronically, there is additional flexibility for control of content, allowing opportunities for adapting displayed content to local conditions and audience preferences. Other technical advantages will allow more flexible display arrangements as well as opportunity for color enhancement and other imaging improvements. In addition to these technical and performance advantages, there also appear to be considerable advantages and opportunities for more economical motion picture distribution, for improved adaptation to markets and viewer demographics, for local customization of some types of content, and for an overall development of a more engrossing theater experience. Along with these advantages come enhanced opportunities for revenue enhancement both for studios that produce and distribute motion picture content and for theaters that show this content to audiences.
The conventional model for motion picture film distribution is characterized by rigid control of the entire distribution and display process, allowing minimal or no flexibility for local adaptation. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a block diagram of a conventional motion picture film distribution system 10. A production studio 20 takes the content from content providers 22 who generate the film feature, advertising, trailers, previews, and other content for theater display, typically as separate content films 30. Studio 20 edits, masters, and prepares print films 24 and provides them, through a distribution network 26 to theaters 28. In the conventional model of FIG. 1, studio 20 dictates what is viewed at each theater 28. This control of what gets shown extends not only to the film feature itself, but also to any advertising or trailers, such as previews for future offerings, and the like. In the conventional arrangement, theaters 28 follow the instructions of studio 20 for display of the film feature and other related content. With the relatively inflexible arrangement shown in FIG. 1, there is no opportunity for dynamically adding or changing image content.
Theater revenues are primarily from admission fees and concession sales, often with some additional revenue from local and national advertisers for material displayed between showings. Theaters, however, have little participation in additional profits from movie-related items. Items that promote the motion picture and its stars include such items as posters, T-shirts, and other accessories. These promotional items are sold by stores and other outlets not related to the theater. Thus, while studios and motion picture distributors enjoy a share of the profits from sales of supplemental promotional items to movie fans, the theater does not derive any direct benefit from these sales.
It is well known that many consumers are more likely to purchase various types of items on impulse, based on experiencing an event such as a motion picture. Theater owners, however, are largely unable to take advantage of the type of consumer enthusiasm that often follows the viewing of a popular motion picture. Among practical obstacles are the cost of inventory, complexities of ordering and inventory management, required floor and storage space, and theft and security considerations. Thus, while it can be appreciated that the capability for offering promotional items to the movie audience would have advantages for movie theater owners, workable schemes for taking advantage of this opportunity have not been developed.
Items promoting a movie, such as posters and banners, are currently provided to the theater owner in printed form. These items can be expensive to ship and may not arrive in sufficient time for advertising an upcoming feature to current customers. Many motion picture fans would have an interest in purchasing movie posters, as provided to the theater or in personalized form. However, using conventional distribution practices, theater owners are not able to print their own posters for display, nor can they take advantage of potential revenues from the sale of these items.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for solutions that allow a theater owner to print posters for advertisement and to provide promotional items to audiences in a timely and flexible fashion, without incurring high inventory expenses.